Manoir Spencer
by Lightning.Hawk
Summary: Une Jill fan de bagnoles avec un age mental de 14ans,un Chris arbitre de scènes de ménage et un Wesker à deux doits de péter les plombs.Le tout servit avec des créatures en pagaille et bien pire encore...
1. Chapter 1

**Petit mot **: Je tiens à préciser que l'idée de cette fic à germer dans mon esprit alors que j'attendais dans un couloir pour passer mon oral de français donc désolé pour les erreurs intempestives.

Chapitre 1

Salut moi c'est Jill, Jill Valentine. Je suis la fille d'un célèbre voleur, et j'en suis fière. Il y à quelques moi, j'ai été muté dans ce bled paumé au milieu des montagnes Arklay, Racoon City. Je bénéficie des meilleurs CV même si la cause de ma mutation venait du fait que mon capitaine ne pouvais plus me supporter. J'ai une certaine tendance à envoyer les gens à l'asile psychiatrique il faut croire...Au moins je fais marcher leur hôpital.

19h15 _Et merde je vais être encore en retard à ma réunion fait chier..._

Depuis quelques temps, la ville part en live complet. Il y à des meurtres horribles perpétré ici. Je me suis pas du tout installé au bon moment...En même temps j'avais pas vraiment le choix vu que c'est le seul coin où ils ont bien voulut me prendre… En plus, le nouveau capitaine me plait...Encore un que je vais envoyer à l'asile héhéhé (rire sadique).

_Faut vraiment que je m'active là !_

Je descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, ferma la porte de ma maison à clef et sauta dans ma voiture sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir la porte. Je démarra en trombe et partit pour cette maudite ville. Sur le chemin, j'entrepris d'écouter un morceau de Julien-K, Waking Up ce qui me fit accélérer encore plus l'allure alors que j'était déjà à 110km/h sur une toute petite route limité à 50. Mais comme elle était petite je ne risquais pas de croiser de flic.(vive les routes sans radar)(Nda : ça existe encore ça ??)

Sur le périphérique j'accéléra encore l'allure pour gagner un peu plus de temps.

_Si j'ai un peu de chance, je serais là bas avec seulement 3 minutes de retard et pas 15 comme d'habitude _(Nda : Quart d'heure toulousain s'il vous plait._) d'autant plus que la réunion de ce soir est importante..._

A l'entrée de Racoon, je chercha désespérément une place de parking mais en vain. Je me gara donc n'importe où le plus proche possible du commissariat en sachant que ma voiture serais sans doutes emmenée à la fourrière.

_C'est jamais qu'une vieille deux chevaux, j'en rachèterais une autre dès demain... mouai ; encore faudrait il que j'ai les sous_ _sinon demain c'est à pied que j'irais au boulot... Bonjour l'angoisse. J'aurais intérêt à me lever à trois heures du matin pour arriver à temps..._

Tout en me dirigeant vers le bureau des S.T.A.R.S la division de police dans laquelle je me trouvais, je réfléchissais à comment négocier avec mon assurance pour avoir vite une nouvelle voiture.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Arrivée devant la porte, je chercha vite fait une excuse afin de pas passer pour une habituée des retards. Option possibles :

_Je me suis faite attaquée par des zombies je suis désolée de mon retard mais je pouvais pas faire autrement..._ Ouais marrant mais pas crédible du tout le genre de truc qu'on garde pour les poissons d'avril bidons quoi.

_Désolé mon réveil n'a pas sonné c'est de sa faute si je suis en retard..._ Sauf qu'il est 19h35 et dormir à 19h35 signifie qu'on est paresseux et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me faire passer pour une grosse paresseuse qui passe ses journées à dormir.

_J'avais égarer un document important pour l'enquête c'est pour ça que je suis en retard excusez moi..._ Tous mes documents sont au bureau actuellement et ça le capitaine le sait bien alors c'est pas la peine.

A considérer mes trois options, celle du zombie était encore la plus crédible mais je ne préférais pas tenter. Arrêtant de perdre du temps, je décidas de rentrer et tant pis pour les excuses. Lorsque je franchit la porte, bien entendu, tout le monde me regarda. Croyant bon de la ramener pour qu'ils arrête de me fixer comme si j'étais un méchant pirate venu d'une autre galaxie (Nda : pour ceux qui reconnaîtront cette charmante phrase...), je leur dis :

-Ben quoi c'est moi Jill pas un extraterrestre pas la peine de me regarder comme si j'étais venu d'une autre galaxie pour conquérir la terre.

-C'est gentil de nous divertir officier Valentine mais comme vous pouvez le constater, ici c'est une salle de réunion pas une salle de jeux. Veillez regagner s'il vous plait votre place. Me lança une voix glaciale derrière moi.

Voulant rétorquer, le capitaine me devança et ajouta :

-Je serais vous, je ne tenterais pas de répondre et la mettrais en veilleuse pour le reste de la réunion afin éviter de me faire suspendre pour mauvaise conduite.

_Pfff ce type n'est vraiment pas commode. D'habitude ça les mets en rogne mais lui il reste calme..._

-Bien maintenant que tout le monde est la y comprit miss Valentine, je pense que nous pouvons commencer. Repris le capitaine.

-Chef ! L'interrompis alors un autre membre de l'équipe dont la voix trahissait une légère inquiétude.

-Qu'y a t'il ?

-Je viens de perdre le contact avec l'équipe bravo!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Le capitaine considéra l'homme qui venait de lui annoncer la nouvelle d'une façon particulière.

-Vous êtes sur de ce que vous avancez Joseph ?Lui demanda t'il.

-Oui persuadé.

Le capitaine passa deux, trois coup de fil puis se tourna à nouveau vers Joseph et lui demanda la position de l'hélicoptère.

-La dernière émission radio des bravos indiquait les alentours du domaine Spencer. Répondit Joseph.

Le capitaine se tourna alors vers nous et nous dit :

-Vous connaissez donc la destination de notre prochaine mission. Brad allez préparer l'hélicoptère. Barry, occupez vous des armes avec Chris. Quant à vous Valentine, allez chercher les équipements dans les casiers. Même pour vous ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. Dans 5 minutes je veux tout le monde à l'hélicoptère prêt à décoller alors activez-vous !

Je me plaça devant le capitaine afin de lui barrer la route et je lui rétorqua :

-J'ai un prénom c'est Jill vous êtres prié de vous en servir merci.

Manquant de me mettre une baffe, il m'écarta sans douceur de son passa et s'éloigna.

Je me dirigea ensuite vers les casiers.

_Je dois aller y chercher quoi déjà ??Ah oui c'est vrai, les équipements._

Arrivée devant les casiers, je pris dans chacun tout l'attirail minimum pour partir en mission mit tout ça dans les caisses puis fila en vitesse.

En arrivant à l'hélicoptère, je remarqua que j'avais déjà trois minutes de retard

_Mais c'est pas vrai comment je fais pour toujours être en retard je dois être maudite..._

Le capitaine m'attendais bras croisés adossé à l'hélicoptère.

-Il faudra que vous pensiez à vous acheter une montre et que, par la même occasion, vous cherchiez le mot ponctualité dans le dictionnaire car ce n'est vraiment pas votre fort. Me dit-il en me prenant les caisses des mains. Il monta dans l'hélicoptère.

_Il va me rendre folle à rester calme éternellement et c'est moi qu'il faudra emmener à l'asile si ça continu !_(Nda : T'as qu'a pas essayer de l'envoyer à l'asile psychiatrique aussi non mais !)

Puis, je montas à mon tour dans l'hélicoptère.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Nous survolions la forêt de Racoon déjà depuis un moment lorsque Chris se tourna vers moi et me dit :

-Regarde Jill, il y à un truc bizarre dans la forêt.

Regardant de plus près je me tourna à mon tour vers lui et lui répondit :

-Hey banane aiguise tes yeux, c'est l'hélico des bravos.

Puis me tournant vers le groupe j'ajouta :

-Il faut qu'on atterrisse ici l'hélico des bravos est juste en bas !

-Jill ! Dois-je vous rappeler qu'ici c'est moi qui donne les ordres ?

-Oh pardon je ne voulais pas vous vexer.

Il avait dut percer la pointe d'ironie se trouvant dans mon message car il n'ajouta rien d'autre et partit devant pour guider Brad à atterrir.

_Il faut sortir le champagne ! Il s'est souvenu de mon nom !_

L'atterrissage fut plutôt mouvementé mais sans problème apparent, nous rejoignirent le plancher des vaches. L'hélicoptère des bravos était notre priorité si bien que nous avons couru jusqu'a lui sans nous en rendre compte. Dieu merci lorsque nous sommes arrivés à l'hélicoptère, il était vide hors mit le corps déchiqueté du pilote.

_Beurk ! Mais qui à bien put faire ça ??Enfin qui ou quoi..._

Le capitaine se tourna alors vers nous et éleva un peu la voix afin d'être sur que nous l'entendions bien tous :

-Bon on se sépare, déploiement en éventail, passez moi cette forêt au peigne fin et signalez le moindre indice.

Exécutant les ordres, chacun partit dans une direction différente pour fouiller la forêt de font en comble. Un cris strident retentis alors derrière moi. Je me précipita avec les autres vers le lieu d'où venait ce cris, avant de me figer d'effrois et de dégoût.

_J'la sentais pas cette forêt mais là ça bat tout les records._

En effet, une meute de chien « écorchés » avait fondu sur Joseph qui criait, comme un fou, de douleur. Ces horreurs étaient en train de le dévorer. Par pur réflexe, je déversa un chargeur entier sur les créatures en en tuant deux , trois au passage mais réussissant surtout à me faire poursuivre par la meute de chien affamée. Dans ma course, je me pris le pied dans une ornière et tomba à terre. Les chiens se rapprochaient sans que je ne puisse plus rien faire.

_Ça y est c'est la fin adieu voiture chérie ! _(Nda : -_-' C'est tout ce que t'as trouver à dire alors que t'es sur le point de mourir !? Eh ben...)

Deux coups de feu retentirent derrière moi tuant les deux agresseurs les plus proches. Un troisième chien bondit alors sur moi et mon sauveur , en l'occurrence Chris. Ce dernier se plaça devant moi face au chien et tendis un bras en avant pour protégé sa tête de l'inévitable rencontre entre la gueule du chien et la chaire tendre de Chris. La peur se décelait sur son visage. Un coup de feu retentis derrière nous et je vis le capitaine hurler à Chris :

-Chris par ici !

Il montrait un chemin aboutissant à une grande bâtisse sans doute le fameux manoir Spencer. Je m'élança à toute jambes vers cette demeure abandonnée soudain si accueillante. Je passa devant les trois hommes qui me couvraient. Je parvins la première devant la porte ; heureuse.

_On va échapper à ces trucs hourra !!_

Je tourna la poigné avant de me rendre compte...

...que la porte était fermée !

_Merde ! Mais alors comment ont fais les bravos ? A moins qu'ils aient refermer à clef derrière eux. Richard Aiken entre autre d'être l'expert en communication radio des bravos, sait aussi assez bien crocheter les serrures. Et ces marques montres que la serrure à déjà été crocheter une fois. Mais quel est le blaireau qui à refermer la porte à clef derrière lui bordel !!_

Barry ayant atteint le seuil de la porte me demanda :

-Jill qu'est ce que tu fous entre !

-C'est fermé !

Il me tendit plusieurs crochets et ajouta :

-Sers toi de ça mais pitié grouille toi !!

Prenant le kit, je commença à tenter de crocheter une nouvelle fois la serrure. Chris nous rejoins très vite en s'empressant de demander :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Pourquoi on entre pas ?!

C'est Barry qui répondit :

-La porte est fermée Jill essaye de crocheter la serrure !

-Bon sang pourquoi on rentre pas ?! Bougez vous un peu miss Jilly !! Avait dit une voix un peu trop familière.

L'entente de se nom me fit tressauter et permit du même coup d'ouvrir la serrure. Je donna un violent coup d'épaule pour ouvrir la porte à la volé. Tout le monde entra en trombe et Chris donna un coup de pied dans la porte pour la refermer au nez et à la gueule des chiens mutants. Enfin en sûreté, je me tourna vers celui qui avait osé m'appeler ainsi et haussant la voix je lui dit:

-Ne m'appelez plus jamais ainsi !

-Au moins grâce à moi, vous avez ouvert la porte.

-Oh là du calme. Intervint Chris.

Je lança un regard noir au capitaine puis observa les alentours. Un hall spacieux et très beau.

-Est ce que l'un d'entre vous sait où est Barry ? Demandais-je inquiète.

-Je ne sais pas mais c'est vrai qu'il manque à l'appel. Répondit Chris.

Non loin de notre position, un coup de feu retentis et nous fit cesser toutes conversations.

Voila pour ce chapitre. Je tenais à préciser que les informations sur Richard Aiken sont fausse mais j'en avais besoin pour l'histoire. La suite au prochain chapitre...Ou pas.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Je regarda tour à tour les membres de l'équipe. Leurs visages révélaient une certaine anxiété.

-Vous pensez que c'était Barry ? Demandais-je.

-J'en sais rien mais il vaut mieux aller vérifier. Je m'en charge. Ça m'évitera de tenir la chandelle pendant vos scène de ménage ou pire, d'avoir à intervenir. Répondit Chris.

-Chris espèce de...

-Allez y Chris. Me coupa le capitaine.

-Bien Wesker.

M'adressant un clin d'œil, il franchit la porte.

-Sois prudent ! Ajoutais-je lorsqu'il referma la porte.

Je m'attarda un peu sur la décoration du hall.

-Chouette baraque. Mais elle n'est pas un peu trop bien entretenue pour une maison abandonnée?

Un violent coup s'abattis sur ma nuque et c'est alors que je perdis connaissance.

J'ouvra difficilement un oeil puis l'autre pour savoir où j'étais. A l'évidence, je n'étais plus dans le hall. Et le plus drôle c'est que j'étais en mouvement.

_Allons bon je suis somnambule maintenant ?... Non quelqu'un est en train de me transporté mais qui ?_

Je tourna la tête et ouvrit plus les yeux pour savoir de qui il s'agissait...Avant de me figer d'effrois.

_Oh non ! C'est le capitaine Wesker mais pourquoi il me porte ?!_

Retrouvant mes réflexes, je mis une grosse baffe à Wesker qui, vacillant, me laissa tomber à terre. Je me releva, me retourna vers lui et lui cria :

-Espèce de fils de chien !! Ordure !! C'est vous qui m'avez assommé ?! avouez ! Vous vouliez me violer !? Pervers !!

-Non en fait c'est pas ça. Répondit Wesker.

-Euh... Ah bon ?

_L'enfoiré il vient de me casser mon trip ! Bouhou je vais passer pour une conne maintenant..._(Nda :Ah bon ??Parce que t'en ai pas une ??)

-Oui je voulais t'assommer c'est vrai mais c'est ce con de lustre qui m'a voler la vedette ! Celui-là je le retiens !Grrr…

-C'est pas bien de rejeter la faute sur les autres... Dis-je en prenant une expression de gamine innocente et sage...(Nda :Genre…)

-Mais je ne rejette pas la faute sur les autres. J'allais t'assommer quand ce con de lustre en cristal à 500000 dollars c'est effondré sur toi. Et comme tu étais inconsciente je t'ai amené avec moi. Puis j'ai jamais chercher à te violer...(auréole d'ange). Finalement c'est bien que tu te sois réveiller parce tu commençais à être franchement lourde. Bon tu me suis ?

Là c'en était trop.

-Lourde ?! Moi ?! Tu as vue ma silhouette ?! Et pourquoi je suivrais un mec qui as voulu m'assommer ?

-T'inquiète pas j'ai bien regardé ta silhouette excuse moi d'avoir dit que tu étais lourde... En ce qui concerne me suivre, si tu refuse, je te laisse seule ici et comme tu ne sais pas ou tu es et que tu ne sauras pas retourner dans le hall d'autant plus que tu n'as pas d'armes et que tu risque de tomber sur bien pire que ce que tu imagine...Donc ? Que choisis tu ?

-Euh...C'est vrai t'as pas tord je suis complètement largué et puis j'ai peur toute seule...

Je m'agrippa à son bras et lui demanda :

-Alors ? Où allons nous ?

-Haha ça c'est le suspencer...(jeu de mot que j'ai trouvé toute seule comme une grande...^^'). Contente toi de me suivre.

-Euh bon d'accord à condition qu'on sorte d'ici !

-Ne t'inquiète pas tu es avec moiiiii.

-Eh ben c'est mal barré...

-Tiens je te refile l'arme que je t'avais prise. Tu risque d'en avoir besoin...

-Euh...Merci. Bon on peut y aller maintenant ?

-Oui allons-y.

Wesker, suivit de très près par moi, ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait face à nous. C'est alors qu'un horrible zombie nous sauta dessus...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Le zombie était sur nous. Wesker arriva tant bien que mal à le repousser afin de sortir son arme.

_Non mais quel blaireaux j'y crois pas il aurait pu la sortir avant c'est pas possible ça !! Et puis c'est quoi ce truc un zombie ?! c'est répugnant je sens que e vais tourner de l'œil._

Mais avant que j'ai pus m'évanouir, Wesker avait déjà éliminé le...truc.

-Oh mon sauveuuur ! Avais-je dit en me jetant dans ces bras.

Il s'écarta au denier moment et, en conséquence, je me rétama comme une merde sur le sol tout crade. Je releva une tête dépité vers lui.

-(Mort de rire) Regarde la tête que tu fais ! hahaha.

_C'est bien la première fois que je le vois rire. Puis c'est pas juste d'habitude c'est les autres qui craquent à cause de moi et pas l'inverse !_

-Grrr c'est pas drôleuuu ! Maintenant je suis toute crade bouhou.

-Bah ça va le prends pas comme ça, tu prendra une douche en rentrant chez toi. M'avait répondu Wesker toujours mort de rire mais ayant quand même eut la gentillesse de me tendre une main pour m'aider à me relever.

Puis, retrouvant son calme d'un coup, il ajouta :

-Bon continuons, la sortie ne devrait plus être très loin.

-Mais comment tu fais pour connaître si bien les lieux ?

-En fait j'ai un manoir très semblable à celui là. Bien sur j'ai pas les créatures avec...

-Un manoir ?! Dis tu m'invite chez toi ?Tu dois être super riche alors... Je savais pas que le boulot de capitaine rapportait autant...

-Oui j'ai un manoir et oui je t'inviterais quand tu voudras.

-Wesker ?

-Oui, quoi ?

-Tu sais qu'je t'aime ? J'ai besoin d'argent pour m'acheter une nouvelle voiture. Tu veux bien m'en donner ? s'il te plait ! (Regard de chien battu).

-Si on sort de la vivant peut-être.

-D'accord je me tais...

-Oui tais toi...Euh tu peux passer devant s'il te plait ?

-Non mais ça va pas ?! Pas avec tous ces truc là ! Et puis c'est toi le capitaine.

-Oui et justement en tant que capitaine, je voudrais tester tes compétences au tir.

-Euh...Bon d'accord.

Je me plaça devant et franchit la porte en enjambant le mort vivant qui bloquait le passage. Le couloir qui s'offrait à nous semblait désert mais j'avança tout de même prudemment.

_Dans ce foutu manoir Spencer il faut s'attendre à tout..._

Je me retourna vers Wesker et lui demanda :

-Capitaine la voix est libre. Je peux repasser derrière ?

-Euh...Oui bien sur. Me répondit ce dernier en relevant la tête.

Je percuta enfin.

-ENFOIRE !! Tu m'as fait passer devant pour me mater !! T'es vraiment qu'un gros BLAIREAU !!

-Mais non pas du tout voyons Jill...En fait...J'ai très envi de toi...

-Oui moi aussi mais t'es quand même qu'un gros blaireau !!

Et c'est alors que la voix de Chris résonna dans ma tête :

-Hey les tourtereaux du calme non mais.

_Il à beau être à perpette les oies il est quand même toujours bien présent. D'ailleurs il est où là ? Je me le demande bien. J'èspère qu'il est pas mort…_

-Jill ?

-Oui quoi ? Wesker ?

-Tu viens de dire que tu avais envi de moi ?

-Ben quoi t'es grand, beau, riche, musclé, le rêve quoi...(Nda :T'en fais pas un peu trop là ??)

Wesker se rapprocha de moi et commença à m'embrasser. Je me laissa entraîner. Nos mains se promenaient maintenant sur chacun de nos deux corps nu et...

(Nda :Haha vous voulez savoir ? Eh ben vous saurez pas. Ha!!Ok ok ça va j'ai compris je sors -_-'…).


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Après avoir fait...Plein de truc pas catho avec Wesker, buter 2, 3, 50 créatures, ouvert des portes et pesté contre celles qui étaient fermées, trouver la sortie puis enfin sortir de ce manoir maudit, nous avons pu nous poser 5 minutes. Je me tourna alors vers Wesker.

-C'était bien hein ? En tout cas tu es meilleur au lit que en tant que capitaine...

-Je dois prendre ça comment ?

-Considère que c'est un compliment. Dis tu veux bien qu'on sorte ensemble maintenant ?

-A ton avis...

-Ben je sais pas je te demande.

-(Se tapant le front avec ça main)ça dépasse tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer… En tout cas toi aussi tu es meilleure au lit que pour tuer des zombies.

-Meuh je tire très bien d'abord.

-Oui t'as raté toutes tes cibles si on considère que rater ces cibles signifit bien tirer alors oui tu tire très bien. Par contre si tu le prends au sens figuré…

-Bouhou t'es pas gentil...Dis c'était bien on le refera ?

-Jill arrête avec ça maintenant.

-Quoi t'as pas aimé ?

-Si mais...

-On le refera ?

-Autant de fois que tu veux quand on sera sortit de ce merdier mais...

-Youpiiiiiiii. Tu sais quoi ?

-Non ?

-Je t'aime.

-Je m'en serais pas douté...

-Quoi tu m'aime pas toi ?

-Si beaucoup mais...

-Je peux venir habiter chez toi ?

-Oui mais...

-Tu m'achèteras une nouvelle voiture ?

-Tu prendras la mienne mais...

-Roh c'est vraiment trop cool. T'es génial.

-D'accord merci mais C'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE PARLER DE çA !! Putain Jill t'as 14ans ou quoi ??!!

-Désolééée...

-C'est bon ça va. Mais regarde on est pas encore sortit du domaine Spencer. On est juste dans les jardins. On passera par les souterrains pour éviter les créatures...

-Oh mais j'en ai mareuuuuuu je veux ma voiture moi !! Bouhou .(Nda : tu nous lâchera jamais avec ta voiture toi...-_-'). Je hais ce foutu domaine et son foutu créateur !!

C'est alors qu'une silhouette se dirigea vers nous. Je mis un moment avant de réaliser que c'était...Spencer ! (Nda :Genre tu connais Spencer toi…)

-Hey Spency ! Tu sais qu'je t'aime ? Tu peux nous aider à sortir d'ici ? S'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiit !

-(mort de rire) Non mais c'est pas vrai, vous être nuls c'est pas possible vous avez juste à trouver la réponse à 500 énigmes éviter 300 pièges sans compter les créatures et sortir d'ici c'est pas compliqué non ? En plus Wesker ce n'est pas la première fois que tu viens. Tu devrais connaître ce manoir pas cœur d'autant plus que tu as le même.

Ce dernier sortit alors son arme et tira sur Spencer qui s'écroula mort.

-Mais pourquoi t'as fais ça ? T'es vraiment un blaireau finit c'est pas possible !! Il allait nous faire sortir d'ici ! M'écriais-je.

-Oh...Euh...Non je ne crois pas il avait plutôt l'intention de se payer notre tronche Spencer est un salaud.

-Pauvre Spency...Paix à son âme...

-Bon tu viens ou tu préfère moisir aux côtés de ce con de Spencer.

-Mais j'y pense. Tu connais bien les lieux ok ton manoir ressemble à celui là mais j'ai quand même du mal à croire qu'il soit la copie conforme de ce domaine et puis comment tu sais qu'il y à des souterrains ? tu as les même chez toi ? Et comment ça se fait que tu connaisse très bien Lord Spencer ? Tu m'explique ?

-Bon d'accord je ne peux plus te le cacher de toute façon. Suis moi je t'expliquerais en chemin.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Nous descendions tout deux dans les abîmes de ce manoir.

-Dis tu ne devais pas m'expliquer quelque chose toi ? Demandais-je à Wesker.

-Si je n'ai pas oublié.

-Alors lance toi, je n'attends que ça.

-Bon...En fait je suis chercheur chez Umbrella depuis longtemps. J'ai infiltré la police de Racoon sous leurs ordres. Le domaine Spencer est l'un des nombreux laboratoires secret d'Umbrella et récemment, il y à eu un problème mineur plus exactement une fuite d'un virus nommé virus-T très dangereux.

-Et t'appelle ça un problème mineur ? Alors je préfèrerais pas savoir à quoi corresponde les problèmes majeurs pour toi...

-Oui mais laisse moi finir. J'ai été prévenu de cette fuite et j'ai dépêcher l'équipe Bravo sur les lieux. Après la perte de contact, c'est vous que j'ai envoyer et tu connais la suite. Oui je suis déjà venu ici et j'ai longtemps travaillé pour Spencer...

-Donc si j'ai bien tout compris, tout ce bordel c'est de ta faute ??

-En partie oui.

-Wesker ?

-Oui ?

-Tu es un vrais blaireau fini tu le sais ça ?

-Disons que ça doit faire la quatrième fois depuis le début de la mission que tu me le répète donc oui à force je commence à le savoir.

Je mis une seconde grosse baffe à Wesker.

-Mais t'es idiot c'est pas possible !! Tu savais tout depuis le début ?!

-Dis tu m'écoute quand je parle ? Je me pose des questions des fois... Enfin toujours est il que je ne suis pas payer pour penser ni pour avoir une conscience. Je me contente d'exécuter les ordres.

-Je crois que je vais me flinguer...(Nda : Image de Jill version manga tenant un flingue trois fois trop gros pour elle en train de se faire sauter la cervelle...)

-Tu ne comprendras jamais de toute façon.

-Euh...Non t'as raison en fait je comprends rien depuis qu'on est rentré dans ce vieux manoir moisit.(Nda :Image de Jill version manga en train de se gratter la tête et affichant une expression de totale incompréhension...)

-C'est normal ta capacité mentale ne te permet pas de comprendre une telle situation et tant mieux pour moi.

-Euh... Quoi ? Je rêve ou tu viens de m'insulter là ??

-Non non pas du tout pourquoi je ferais ça ?? (Auréole d'ange) (Nda : Surtout à Wesker ça lui va bien...XD)

-Enfin ceci dit, ce que j'ai compris c'est que c'est de ta faute et je t'en veux pour ça.

-Ah merde dommage que ta capacité mentale te permette de comprendre ça...

-Bon tu sais quoi tu me soule moi je me barre.

-Vas –y casse toi je ne te retiens pas.

Je commença à partir avant de me raviser.

-Ouais euh en fait non. J'ai peur dans le noir...

_Dommage que j'ai pas les phares de ma super bagnole pour m'éclairer..._(Nda : -_-')

-Jill ?

-Oui ?

-Tu peux me rappeler comment tu as été engager chez les S.T.A.R.S déjà ??

-Euh... Je sais pas.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait...

-Dis t'entends pas quelque chose ?

-Si. Pour une fois tu as servis à quelques chose... Rappelle moi pourquoi j'ai accepter de sortir avec toi déjà ??

-Peut-être parce que t'es un blaireau…(sifflote)

Cette fois c'est Wesker qui me colla une grosse baffe.

-Mais t'es malade ça fais super mal ouiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn(Chiale comme une gamine)

-Pitié arrête je voudrais voir d'où provient cette musique.

-Hein une musique où ça ??

-Fais marcher tes oreilles et tu verras.

-(Met ces oreilles en mode On.) Ah oui en effet. Tien mais c'est Evening Land de Jan Garbareck. J'adoooore cette chanson.

-Elle changera jamais...14ans et pour la vie…

-ça proviens de cette pièce. Dis tu crois qu'il faut rentrer ?

-Mais non. Pourquoi on se prendrais pas un thé dans le tunnel.

-Ah ouais j'adore le thé !!

-Je vais me flinguer… (Nda : Image de Wesker version manga tenant un gros .45 Magnum en

train de se faire sauter la cervelle...) Mais bien sur qu'il faut qu'on rentre !!

-Bon d'accord mais passe devant alors.

-Bonjour le courage...

Wesker se dirigea vers la pièce d'où émanait le chant. Il poussa lentement la porte. Je referma derrière moi (Nda : Comme si c'était vital….Réflexion faite dans un manoir comme ça c'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée de refermer derrière sois…). La silhouette se trouvant dos à nous se retourna. Nous étions nez à nez avec...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Wesker fit un bon en arrière.

-Dr Marcus. Murmura t'il.

-Non il y à erreur sur la personne Marcus est mon collègue. D'ailleurs je pense que ce dernier sera très content de vous voir Wesker…

-C'est exact Morpheus* je suis très heureux que Wesker se joigne à nous hahaha. Avait dit le dénommé Marcus.

_Mais c'est qui encore que ces deux malades ??ils se sont échapper de l'asile ou quoi ??_

Je me tourna vers Wesker et lui demanda :

-Tu les connais ??

-James Marcus oui je le connais bien je l'ai tué il y à 10 ans. Quant à l'autre je le connais vite fais.

-Euhhh… Pardon ?! Tu as tué Marcus il y à 10 ans ? Alors tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi il est en train de nous parler en ce moment ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi tu vois.

-Après les zombies je vous présente les revenants. Non mais c'est quoi cette baraque de fous ??

-Ben…. Une Baraque de fous.

-Nan sans blague je m'en serais pas douté…

_Vivement qu'on sorte d'ici que je puisse voir ma bagnole…_(Nda : Non mais la je laisse tomber -_-')

-Tout doit être beau et en paix dans ce monde. Et vous, vous perturbez cette équilibre par conséquent, vous devez être éliminés. Nous interrompis le grand bonhomme avec de long cheveux couleur argent.

-Non mais dis donc toi on interrompt pas les gens comme ça !! Puis t'es complètement malade on tue pas les gens parce qu'ils sont pas beau et ta paix à deux balle tu te la garde Séphiroth !!

Tout à coup le surnommé Séphiroth parut fulminer. Il me lança un regard indescriptible avant de hurler :

-JE NE SUIS PAS SEPHIROTH !! JE SUIS MORPHEUS D. DUVALL !! MAIS POURQUOI VOUS M'APPELEZ TOUS COMME Ça ?! Bouhouuuuu !!

Morpheus donc, fondit en larme. Marcus s'avança pour le réconforter.

-Non j'y crois pas One Winged Angel qui pleure comme une tafiole et c'est le fantôme du directeur d'Umbrella que j'ai tué il y à 10 ans qui va le réconforter. Il faut vite que je sorte d'ici sinon je vais devenir fous (Nda : Même si c'est quasiment impossible XD)… Intervint Wesker .

-C'est quoi encore que ce surnom ?

-Ben tu veux pas qu'on t'appelle Sephiroth alors je t'appelle One Winged Angel.

-Marcus je vais me le faire.

-Vas-y te gène pas. Répondit Marcus.

-Prépare toi à mourir Wesker !

-C'est quand tu veux.

Morpheus se transforma alors. Ces cheveux argent s'allongèrent et une aile noire sortit de son dos. Dans sa main se trouvait un long sabre d'au moins 5 mètres.

_Je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi les gens l'appellent tous Sephiroth maintenant…_

C'est alors que Wesker se transforma à son tour. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ses lunettes n'étant plus sur son visage, révélaient des yeux d'un bleu profond. Dans ses mains se trouvait une épée énorme.

_Cloud ?! hahaha trop fort !!_

Séphiroth D. Duvall et Cloud Wesker engagèrent un combat digne de Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children. Et moi ben je pris un sachet de pop-corn (Nda : Se trouvant là comme par miracle…En plus à ta place j'y toucherais pas trop…) et m'installa pour regarder le combat.

_Trop cool en plus j'adore final fantasy 7 Advent Children c'est un super film ! Que je vous recommande d'ailleurs…_

Sauf que j'avais oublier un détail, insignifiant certes mais un détail quand même. Le docteur James Marcus .

*Morpheus D. Duvall est le méchant complètement fous de Resident Evil Dead Aim qui veut larguer des missiles contenant du virus-T sur l'Amérique et la Chine.( Et il ressemble à Sephiroth ^^.)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Les deux fous se croyant dans Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children se battaient vraiment rageusement. Séphiroth D. Duvall était très fort. Mais Cloud Wesker l'était encore plus. Il assena un violent coup d'épée doublé d'un coup dont seul Wesker à le secret à One Winged Angel D. Duvall qui s'écroula, mort. Je le vis redevenir Morpheus avant de disparaître pour de bon. Cloud, quant à lui, était redevenu Wesker.

_Oh… Le film est déjà finit ?? Dommage._

Marcus avait profité de mon inattention pour m'attraper. Il me plaça une main sur la bouche pour m'empêcher de crier et il me maintenait fermement.

-Relâche la ! Elle n'a rien avoir avec ça ! Avait crié Wesker.

-Le fait qu'elle soit ta copine l'implique largement dans tout ça. Je la ferait payer pour toi ! Pour tout ce que tu nous à fais à One Winged Angel/Morpheus et à moi !!

-Pourquoi fais tu tout ça ??

-Pour me venger D'Umbrella et pour te tuer toi et William !

-Tu m'as moi alors pourquoi tuer cette idiote à capacité mentale réduite ?

Là c'en était trop…

-Moi ?! Idiote à capacité mentale réduite ?? Attends que je me libère et tu vas voir…Marre de me faire insulter !!

J'assomma Marcus à l'aide d'un german suplex avant de courir comme une folle vers Wesker.

-Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi…

D'une main Wesker me stoppa net et de l'autre il me montra l'énorme épée de Cloud qu'il tenait toujours dans ça main. Je me ravisas.

-Ouiiiiiinn !! T'es méchant !! Pourquoi tu me traite comme ça ?? (Nda : The return of the gamine chiante...)

-Pour que tu assome Marcus et tu vois ça marche. Bon maintenant filons d'ici.

-Pas si vite…. Intervint une voix beaucoup trop connu et bien trop désagréable.

Je me retourna pour voir Marcus….. Qui commençait à nous balancer….Des sangsues dans la tronche…

_Au moins c'est original…_

-Tenez prenez vous ces sangsues dans la gueule !!(Nda: Image de Marcus version manga qui balance des sangsues disque sur Jill et Wesker tout deux ayant l'éternelle goutte de manga derrière la tête.)

-Tiens prends toi ces balles de 9mm dans la tronche !! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

James marqua une hésitation puis s'écroula.

-Non….Pas une deuxième fois….Non !!

-Et si Marcus.

Et pour la deuxième fois dans son existence, James Marcus était mort.

_Et tant mieux soit dit en passant. Raz le bol des évadés de l'asile. Je veux voir ma bagnoleuuu. _(Nda : The return of Jill folle de voitures... -_-')

-ça va?? Tu n'as rien?? Ces deux con de Marcus et One Winged Angel/Morpheus je les retiens…

-A t'entendre Wesker, je crois qu'il y à beaucoup de choses que tu dois retenir de ce plan foireux et moisit qui, je précise est de ta faute.

-Ouais ouais bon ça va n'en rajoute pas.

-Une question me taraude, je ne doute pas de la transformation de Sephiroth en Morpheus….Ou l'inverse, mais toi comment à tu fais pour te changer en Cloud ? Non parce que j'adore Final Fantasy mais la c'est un peu abusé quand même…

-C'est assez compliqué en fait…

-Oui ben je m'en fous je veux savoireuuu !!

-Oui ben je m'en fous tu sauras paseuuuu !!

-Mais pourquoi ?!

-Parce que…

-T'es vraiment qu'un gros blaireau na ! (Tire la langue)

Il m'embrassa avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre…(Nda :genre pour lui faire fermer sa gueule, et ça marche !!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Chris nous surpris :

-Comme c'est mignon….Aïeuuu !!

Wesker venait de mettre un gros pain à Chris.

-Redfield ! On ne vous à jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ??

-Ben j'ai entendus des coup de feux mélanger à …..des bruits d'épées je crois alors je suis entré.

-Chris ! Tu es toujours vivant !! M'exclamais je.

-Je t'avais dit que je survivrais. Par contre j'ai de moins bonnes nouvelles pour nous. Tous les autres sont morts. Sauf Rébecca que j'ai retrouvé et emmener avec moi. Sinon j'ai reçu un message radio. Brad arrive pour nous tirer de là.

-Bonjour. Dit une petite voix.

Je regardas Wesker, il me regarda….Enfin je crois.

_Pas évident à dire avec ces conneries de lunettes noires. Il faudra que je pense à lui enlever._

Nos pensées se joignirent et à l'unisson, elles crièrent :

_Oh non pas elle !! Pitié que quelqu'un nous flingue !!_(Nda : Image de Jill et Wesker version manga en train de se faire tirer dessus par Marcus et One Winged Angel/Morpheus version manga aussi. Je vous laisse deviner qui tire sur qui).

-Tu as bien dit que Brad arrivait non ?? demandais-je.

-Oui et je pense d'ailleurs qu'il serait préférable de se tirer d'ici en vitesse.

-Sage décision. Redfield, prenez Jill avec vous et sortez d'ici. J'ai un détail à régler. Je vous rejoins à l'héliport.

-Bien. Tu viens Jill ?

Je m'attarda un instant devant Wesker juste pour lui murmurer :

-Je t'en pris me laisse pas avec cette folle encore plus conne que Chris et avec Chris pitié !! Je vais mourir sinon !!

-Désolé Jill mais c'est comme ça. Je ne serais pas long.

-Très bien reviens en vie s'il te plais.

-En même temps je n pourrais pas vraiment revenir mort. Sauf en tant que zombie mais si j'arrive à vous rattraper sur l'héliport c'est que je ne suis pas un zombie.

-(XD ) Bon allons y Chris…Et Rebecca.

Je franchis la porte suivie de près par Chris et la folle laissant ainsi Wesker.

-Dis Chris tu sais ou se trouve l'héliport ?? Non parce que ça pourrais nous éviter de courir partout et de finir en sandwich pour zombies . Demandais je.

-C'est très bon les sandwich. Répondit Rebecca.

_Marcus !! Reviens avec tes sangsues !! tue moi !!_

-Donc Chris sais tu ou est l'héliport ??

-Oui il est par là.

Il me montrait une direction.

-Bon ben allons par là alors. De toute façon je veux juste me tirer d'ici.

_Et échapper à la connerie de Rebecca avant qu'elle ne m'infecte…_(Nda :Vous connaissiez le virus-T, découvrez la connerie de Rebecca !!Pire que le virus !!)

Une voix de femme s'éleva alors de nulle part :

-Votre attention s'il vous plait et même s'il vous plait pas c'est pareil. Je vous annonce que le système d'autodestruction à été activé. Je vous conseille donc, sauf si vous voulez vous suicider mais ça c'est pas mon problème, de vous tirer de ce foutus manoir.

-C'est quoi cet enregistrement moisit ?

-Ben un enregistrement moisit qui nous annonce gentiment qu'on va rôtir si on part pas tout de suite. Répondit Chris.

-Tu sais j'ai quand même quelques neurones, pas beaucoup certes mais suffisamment pour piger ça.

-Quoi ??

-Laisse tomber. Bon sortons d'ici, à moins que vous vouliez rôtir mais sa sera sans moi.

-C'est très bon le rôtis. Dit Rebecca.

Chris opina et poussa Rebecca pour qu'elle avance puis, il passa devant pour nous guider. Nous étions déjà au niveau – 1.

_Plus qu'a prendre l'ascenseur et nous serons dehors youpiiiiiiiiiii !!_

Deux créatures nous sautèrent alors dessus.

_Non pas maintenant !!Foutez nous la paix saloperies !!_

Rebecca se mit à hurler et partit se cacher dans un coin de la pièce(Nda : Ashley numéro 2 au secours !! bon au moins il n'y à pas les « Leon help » c'est déjà ça…)

-Chris help !!! (Nda :Ok c'est bon j'ai rien dit -_-')

Chris parvint d'une balle à en tuer une avant qu'elle ne touche terre.

_Quel homme…_

Cependant la 2ème créature était déjà à 2 centimètres de nous . Sans réfléchir je pris mon arme et tira trois fois . La créature ne fit pas long feu quand une de mes balles lui transperça la cervelle.

-Merci Jill . Me dit Chris .

-Jill tu es notre sauveuse !! Cria Rebecca en courant vers moi pour se jeter dans mes bras. Je m'écarta au dernier moment et cette fois ci ce fut au tour de Rebecca de se retrouver sur le vieux sol crade.

-Mais pourquoi ?? Ouiiiiiiiiiinnnnn !!

Rebecca ne voulais plus s'arrêter de pleurer si bien que Chris fut obliger de la transporter dans l'ascenseur. En un clin d'œil, nous avions atteins l'héliport. L'air frais était bienvenu et parvenais presque à me faire oublier les cris perçant et insupportable de Rebecca…J'ai bien dis presque !!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Nous avions enfin réussit à calmer Rebecca.

_Pfiou c'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai vraiment crus que j'allais me flinguer. Cette fille ne s'arrête donc jamais ?_(Nda : Si on compte le nombre de fois où t'as faillit te flinguer ce soir…)

La porte se trouvant de l'autre côtés de l'héliport vola et Wesker apparut. Il était vraiment mal en point. Prise d'inquiétude, je me précipita vers lui. C'est alors qu' un énorme…….Truc bleu surgit du sol en hurlant :

-Attention aux pouvoirs de l'aura !!

Le truc fit déferler sur nous une énorme vague d'éclairs.

_Enfin je crois…_

Chris, Rebecca et moi étions visés. Nous plongèrent chacun dans une direction différente pour évite l'attaque. A peine relevé, Chris avait déjà sortit son arme et se préparait à tirer. Quant à Rebecca …..Elle venait de ramasser des cailloux et les lançait sur le truc en chantant « Pokémon attraper les tous !! »

_Bon dieu mais….Cette fille est un vrai cauchemar et dire que Wesker se plein de moi…._

Je me dirigea vers Chris qui c'était déjà rapprocher de la folle en tentant vainement de la ramener à la raison.

_Chose improbable d'ailleurs…_

-Chris ! On à pas le temps d'expliquer à Rebecca la différence entre des cailloux et des Poké Ball ! Il faut faire quelque chose. Bon écoute fais diversion je vais voir Wesker il aura sans doute une stratégie plus complexe que juste avoir l'air con…

-OK mais fais vite.

-Oui ben je fais ce que je peux.

Contente de m'éloigner de cette folle , de peur que ça soit contagieux, je rejoigna en courant Wesker.

-Mais t'as fais quoi pour te retrouver dans cet état ?? Tu t'es mis tout les membre de Fox Hound à dos ou quoi ??

-Heu…

-Non laisse tomber. Mais qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?? Et c'est quoi ce truc ?? Et pourquoi Rebecca chante « pokémon attrapez les tous » ?

-Parce que ce truc est un pokémon qui s'appelle Lucario.

-…

-Non ce n'est pas la dernière merveille d'Umbrella. Encore que… Bon ceci dit je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il fout ici, il à dut se gourer de série et prendre Resident Evil pour Pokémon même si il faudra m'expliquer où est la ressemblance... Mon but était juste de détruire le manoir et le Tyran, la vrai merveille d'Umbrella. C'est moi qui ai activer le système d'autodestruction.

-Oui d'ailleurs en parlant de ça il faudrait penser à changer vos enregistrements parce que c'est franchement bizarre comme façon de prévenir les gens de leur mort imminente si il ne bouge pas…

-Oui ben tu vois on verra ça plus tard je sais pas si tu l'as remarquer mais je pense qu'on à des choses plus importantes à faire que de ce soucier d'un minable enregistrement qui va sauter avec le manoir nous entraînant nous aussi si on ne fait rien pour tuer ce truc.

-T'es super optimiste tu sais.

-Non je suis réaliste. 2 minutes c'est le temps qu'il nous reste pour partir d'ici.

-Oui ben moi je veux bien mais finit de m'expliquer tes mésaventures alors histoire que je comprenne pourquoi un pokémon se balade dans le manoir Spencer et pourquoi mon homme est à moitié mort.

-Je me suis fait attaquer par Sergueï Vladimir* quand j'ai voulut libérer Tyran.

-C'est qui lui encore.

-Un russe.

-Nan sans dec à son nom j'aurais juré qu'il était népalais…Mais à part ça ??

-C'est un agent d'Umbrella.

-Non mais ils se sont tous donné le mot ou quoi ?? Il était censé il y avoir une fête au manoir pour qu'ils rappliquent tous ? D'abord Spencer, bon encore ça sa peut ce comprendre vu que le manoir porte son nom, mais Marcus Sephiroth/Morpheus et maintenant Sergueï non mais c'est la fête là c'est pas possible. Tu l'as tué au moins ?? Histoire qu'on se le coltine pas en plus de Lucario…

-J'ai pas eu le temps Lucario à détruit et Tyran et Sergueï.

-Bon ben il aura au moins fait un truc de bien dans ça vie. Il y à un moyen de tuer Lucario ?? Autre que lui balancer des cailloux à la gueule ?? Et de préférence avant de rôtir avec le manoir ??T'es vraiment un blaireau finit toi qu'est ce que t'avais besoin de déclencher ce putain de système d'autodestruction ??

-Oui il y à un moyen de le tuer prends ça tu devrais y arriver.

-(XD) Une Poké Ball ? Non mais tu te balade toujours avec ça sur toi ??

-Pour assurer ma sécurité. C'est très utile tu sais genre dans des situations comme celle-ci.

-C'est sur que ça peut faire fuir tes agresseurs vers une cabine téléphonique pour appeler l'asile si ils ne meurent pas de rire avant ! ET IL FAUDRAIT ÊTRE COMPLETEMENT BARGE POUR OSER T'AGRESSER !! Tu pige ?? Alors t'es gentil quand j'en aurais fini avec ce con de Lucario et si on s'en sort à temps, TU ME FERAS LE PLAISIR DE BALANCER CETTE CONNERIE !! Tu pige ??

-Je tiens à te faire savoir que tu devrais remercier Sergueï de m'avoir mit dans cet état là parce que sans ça je crois que tu ne serais plus qu'un tas de chair pourrissante sur le sol. Même si je t'aime bien. Et la prochaine fois TU N'ES PAS OBLIGER DE ME CRIER DANS LES OREILLES JE NE SUIS PAS SOURD !! Tu pige ?? Et oui Jill si tu veux je balancerais cette Poké Ball mais pour ça il faudrait qu'on s'en sorte vivant alors BOUGE !!

-Sir Yes Sir !!

Je me releva, me plaça face à Lucario et me prépara à lancer la Poké Ball.

_Putain j'ai pas l'air con avec ça moi… Pourvu que mes amies ne me voient pas…Et si Wesker m'a mener en bateau et que je m'en sort, je l'étripe à la tronçonneuse !_( Nda : Image de Jill version manga avec une grosse tronçonneuse en train de poursuivre Wesker, la version fille du docteur Salvador quoi…)

_Bon ben quand faut y aller, faut y aller._

-Euhh…. Pokémon go !!

La Poké Ball heurta le sol et s'ouvrit révélant ainsi le pokémon.

-Pikachu.

_XD Wesker à un Pikachu… Je sais pas moi je m'attendais à autre chose… Dire qu'il se balade avec ce truc dans la rue…Bon je crois que c'est à moi de jouer… Non mais ils abusent me faire faire ça à moi… Bon ben…_

-Pikachu attaque tonnerre !!

-PI-KA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!

Mais au même moment Lucario lançait aussi son attaque.

-Attention aux pouvoirs de l'aura !!

J'avais déjà rejoins Chris et la folle toujours en train de lancer des cailloux sur les deux pokémons.

_Non mais elle s'arrête jamais d'avoir l'air con ??_

-Bon Chris je propose qu'on laisse les deux pokémons tout droit sortit du dessin animé parce qu'ils se sont gourer de série s'entre tuer pendant qu'on se fait la malle. Ça te va ??

-Entièrement d'accord. Mais ce n'était pas Chris qui avait répondu.

-Wesker ?! Enfin Cloud ?! Putain je pige plus rien là…

-Faut dire aussi que à la base t'avais rien piger.

-Mais comment t'as fais pour te rétablir si vite ??

-Je t'expliquerais mais la je propose qu'on s'arrache avant que ça explose.

-Euh…oui.

Laissant les deux pokémon s'entre tuer, nous rejoignons l'hélico. Il devait nous rester environ 30 secondes. Wesker était déjà à l'hélico tandis que Chris et moi courrions comme des dératés derrière. Bon il faut dire aussi que Chris portait Rebecca parce que cette conne balançait toujours ces foutus cailloux…

Enfin nous avions put atteindre l'hélico. Chris jeta littéralement Rebecca dedans pour m'aider à monter. L'hélico démarra en trombe laissant derrière lui un manoir en train d'exploser… Ou d'imploser ça dépend des points de vue…

_Pfiou c'est pas trop tôt enfin fini. Je vais enfin voir ma nouvelle bagnole youpiii !!_(Nda : Après avoir traversé un manoir remplie de créatures et de choses bien pire encore, la seule chose qui l'intéresse c'est ça voiture… Jill t'es vraiment pas douée ! -_-')

*Sergueï Vladimir c'est encore un taré d'Umbrella un peu dans le style de Morpheus sauf que lui il cherche surtout à faire « renaître Umbrella de ses cendres » mais il n'est pas plus sain d'esprit que Morpheus. On le rencontre dans le jeu Resident Evil The Umbrella Chronicles.


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogue : Jill découvre sa nouvelle vie.

Etape 1 : Rentrer dans le manoir…

-NON JE VEUX PAS NON !!! PITIE JE VEUX PAS ME FAIRE BOUFFER NON !!! Criais-je.

Je m'accrochais à tout ce qui me passait sous la main pendant que des….gens s'acharnaient à essayer de me faire rentré dans le manoir. C'est alors que Wesker apparut derrière nous et demanda :

-Euh…C'est quoi son problème ?

-Elle veut pas rentré dans le manoir, on dirait qu'elle à peur.

-(Nda : image de Wesker version manga avec l'éternelle goutte de manga derrière la tête) Nan sans blague ?! Et de quoi a t'elle peur ?

-Ben on sait pas, elle à parler de se faire bouffer.

-Putain Jill t'as 3 ans où quoi ?! On est plus dans le manoir Spencer… Bon laissez moi faire.

Wesker m'attrapa par les pieds et me jeta littéralement dans son manoir. Je me rétama joyeusement sur le carrelage.

-Non je veux pas mourir pitié !!!

-Jill c'est bon calme toi le manoir Spencer à explosé tu te souviens ?ça c'est mon manoir.

-….haha euh…. Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?!

-C'est de ma faute maintenant !!!

-Ben oui !!

-Jill je vais t'étrangler !!! (Nda : Image de Wesker version manga en train d'étrangler Jill qui crie comme une folle)

-Ben quoi ?(Nda : auréole d'ange)

-Rien.

Et ainsi s'achève l'épisode foireux de l'entré dans le manoir…

Etape 2 : Jill se fait à bouffer (Nda : Tous aux abris !!)

Après une nuit plutôt mouvementé…. Je suis descendu dans la cuisine avec l'objectif bien précis de me préparer à manger. J'ai regardé un instant la cuisine pour faire des repérages…(Nda : On se croirait dans une mission d'infiltration….)(Mode Solid Jill On)

« _Eh ben c'est pas gagné… Tout d'abord je dois trouver des couverts… »_

J'entrepris donc de chercher des couverts dans les innombrables placards de la cuisine de 150m2 et encore.

2 heures après, épuisée, J'avais fouillé tous les placards de la cuisine sans trace d'aucun couverts.

_« bon ben solution de replis… »_

-Wesker ?! Tu les ranges où tes couverts dans ce bordels ? (Nda : genre elle aurait pus le faire tout de suite ça lui aurait éviter de s'épuiser….Mais bon c'est Jill quoi…)

-Dans le placard qui se trouve en face de toi.

-La logique tu connais ?

-Moi au moins j'ai pas eu 2.5 de moyenne en maths.

-Oui merci de me rappeler que j'ai eu mon bac avec 2.5 de moyenne en maths…

-De rien les maris c'est fait pour ça.

-Bon tu m'excuse mais maintenant que j'ai les couverts faut que je prépare à manger.

Je me remis au boulot. Je pris un paquet de purée et le mit dans le mixeur. Je le démarra et essaya en vain de mixer ma purée. (Nda : Non mais faut vraiment être con pour mixer de la purée aussi…). J'actionna donc tous les appareils ménager de la cuisine.

_« Il y en à bien un qui voudra bien mixer ma purée . »_

C'est alors que le batteur se jeta sur moi.

-Ah !!!! Au secouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur !!!! Je me fait attaque par un batteur !! A l'aiiiiiide !!!

Puis le batteur s'arrêta. Je me retourna et vis que c'était Wesker qui venait de l'arrêter.

-Jill si ton but est de me tuer dis le tout de suite parce qu'avec toi je suis au bord du suicide !!

-Mais non mais…

-Tu sais que ça sert à rien d'essayer de mixer une purée ?

-Ah bon pourquoi ??

-(Nda :Image de Wesker version manga qui tombe à la renverse). T'es vraiment une conne fini ou tu le fait exprès ? Une purée sont des pommes de terre déjà mixé idiote !!

-Oh ça va hein t'avais qu'a me le dire plus tôt espèce de blaireau !!

-Ah parce que c'est moi le blaireau maintenant ! Excuse mais moi au moins je me fais poursuivre par mes instruments de cuisine !

-Comme si j'avais eu le choix !!

-T'avais qu'à pas essayer de mixer une purée !!

La voix de Chris raisonna soudain dans ma tête :

-Tous les deux vous êtes fais l'un pour l'autre…

-Chris je te hais de toutes mes forces et plus encore….

-Tu me confonds avec Chris maintenant ?! Tu sais que c'est pas bon pour ta vie ça ??

-Non mais c'est juste que…Oh laisse tomber !

Et c'est sur cette note super joyeuse que ce termine l'épisode foireux de la cuisine. Depuis j'y ai plus remis les pieds.

« _Et puis Wesker cuisine très bien. »_

Etape 3 : Jill et ça super bagnole (Nda : Ou plutôt celle de Wesker…)

Je sortis dehors. J'avais besoin de faire une course et pour ça j'avais besoin de la voiture de Wesker.

« _Enfin ma bagnoleuuu Youpiii ^^ ! » _(Nda : -_-')

Je rentra dans ça magnifique ferrarie noir.

_« Wahou il ne se refuse rien le ptit Wesker ! » _(Nda : XD)

-Jill ?! Qu'est ce que tu fous dans ma voiture ?! M'interrompis Wesker dans mon élan de joie.

-Ben je vais faire une course pourquoi ??

-Parce qu'il est hors de question que tu conduise ma voiture !

-Tu t'inquiète pour ma sécurité c'est gentil ça.

-Non mais pour la sécurité de ma voiture oui.

-Pas justeuuu !! (Nda : Image de Jill version manga en train de pleurer et de noyer tout le manoir….ça risque d'être long…)

-Pleure pas c'est bon tu vas y aller en ville mais c'est moi qui vais conduire.

-S'il te plaiiiit ! (Nda: Image de Jill version manga avec un regard de chien battu)

-Non.

-J'te boude na ! (Nda: Image de Jill version manga qui tire la langue)

Ainsi s'achève l'épisode pas trop foireux de la voiture. Bizarrement Wesker n'a jamais voulut que j'y touche.

_« Vu qu'il conduit bien c'est pas très grave… »_

Et ainsi s'achève notre épopée désastreuse au manoir Spencer et mon arrivée tout aussi désastreuse au manoir Wesker.

-En fait je suis trop nulle ouinnnn !!!

(Nda : Ne pleure pas Jill, à par toi, tout le monde le savait^^)

-Et toi auteur de mes deux t'aurais pus faire un effort aussi !!

(Bon ben dans ce cas, avant que ça ne dégénère en baston, je ne vois qu'une chose à dire : THE END^^)

(Nda : image de Jill et l'auteur en train de se bastonner. Mais qui va gagner ?? La suite au prochain épisode….Ou pas^^)


End file.
